


Throne fit for a Blood Mage

by CoffeeBird



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Problematic Art, Size Kink, Throne Sex, What is anatomy, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBird/pseuds/CoffeeBird
Summary: It's smut.
Relationships: Arishok/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Throne fit for a Blood Mage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts), [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



Ao3 requires that my content be at least 10 characters long


End file.
